


Where Is My Mind

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And it's kind of sweet, In a very dark romantic kind of way, M/M, Shin sets a building on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The skyline was beautiful on fire<br/>All twisted metal stretching upwards<br/>Everything washed in a thin orange haze </p>
<p>You grabbed my hand <br/>And we fell into it<br/>Like a daydream <br/>Or a fever" -Dead Flag Blues by Godspeed You Black Emperor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Authored by [Shadyashale](http://shadyashale.tumblr.com).

A building is burning, little fireballs going off as the roof collapses and the windows crack under the pressure of heat. Shin comes up alongside Mako, soot on his cheek and shadows casting the angles of his face in sharp relief. He stands there for awhile, observing his work, then ducks his head, pressing lips to the air beside Mako's ear. Whispers to him, barely audible above the creak and groan of protesting wood. Whispers dirty things in dialect as he tells him his darkest promises.

Mako, like most of the block, is gawking at the destruction illuminating the span of the street. He can feel the dry, cloying heat roiling off the steadily deteriorating complex as it’s eaten away by the inside, reduced to a charred, glowing skeleton. He barely notices Shin’s there at all until his breath ghosts across his jawline and the curve of his ear, hissing slightly from shock and the slow creep of a fierce blush blossoming it’s way up his neck.

"I- Get outta town with that, you’re just messing around," he huffs, trying to pull the old stern glare he usually shoots the elder man, but the warmth burning up his face refuses to recede. He hopes the light is diffusing it somehow.

"You're not even convincing yourself with that," Shin laughs. "Come on, there's nothing else to watch here. I'll take you home."

A shudder runs up the length of Mako's spine just as the top floor windows of the buildings suddenly explode into curling tendrils of flames, the shockwave rustling his clothes and hair with a sweltering blast of wind. A bead of sweat snakes down the column of his neck as he turns his head and Mako is eerily cognizant of Shin’s crazy-calm. The dark, grainy smudges sitting high on his cheekbone and casting faded, contrasting lines against the vivid colors of his suit.

The crowd scatters in a screaming, lemming-like rush of bodies as Waterbending Firefighters storm the perimeter to extinguish the growing blaze licking angrily at the skyline, brackish streams of ugly smoke bleeding into a haze of orange-red.

They remain in the middle of the street for a time, where shards of melting glass shine against the pavement like diamonds and ash begins to fall around them like dirty snow.

"There’s… someplace I need to be," he mumbles to no one on particular. As though to convince himself otherwise. Mako remains frozen as slim digits lace their way between the tips of his fingers.

Where Shin begins to lead him in darkness, he follows.


End file.
